Happy Valentine's Day of Drabbles
by sidhefaerie
Summary: 24 prompted drabbles about love written for Merlin Writers Valentine's Day Event Various Pairings
1. A Snowball's Chance

**A Snowball's Chance**  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
**Prompt #1 Photo** (heart shaped snowball in red mittens)

Gwen was a shy girl from around the way. Everyone said so and they were right. Even her best mate, Morgana had remarked on it.

There was one thing about Gwen that no one knew. She had a crush on a boy. He wasn't just any boy he was her best mate's brother, Arthur.

She knew that she didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of getting him to notice her,

But she was wrong. Arthur had already noticed her and he fancied her too.

It took a snow ball in the head and a patch of ice to finally get them in each other's arms. As they lay in the snow, Arthur took the opportunity to kiss Gwen.

Luckily Morgana was helped along by her brother's best mate, Merlin. Morgana had a crush on him but wasn't shy about it at all. Merlin was delighted when he found out.

When Morgana had asked Merlin for help, she knew he could do it. Merlin just had a special way of getting things done. It was almost magickal,


	2. Straight To the Heart

**Straight To the Heart**  
**Pairing:** Leon/Mithian  
**Prompt #2 Photo** (red rose petals arranged in a heart on a bed)

Everything had to be just so tonight. It was Valentine's Day and love was in the air. That meant romance going off without a hitch.

Mithian checked the dinner, opened the wine to let it breathe and put the new playlist on the iPod. Everything seemed set but she was missing the one thing that would make the night for her and Leon. She needed to set up the bedroom.

Rose petals seemed so cheesy but she couldn't think of anything else. She decided that dumping them on the bed was not the way to go so she arranged them in a heart shape in the middle of the bed.

Leon arrived at the appointed time with chocolates and shy smile. He knew she had something planned and he was all for it as long as it ended with her in his arms.

Dinner and a little dancing went off without a hitch. When Mithian led Leon to the bed he smiled.

"I suppose this means you want to take me to your heart." Leon whispered as he leaned over to kiss her.

"I'm leading you straight to my heart and a few other places I will decide on when we get there." Mithian said.

Leon laughed. He couldn't wait to see where else she would take him.


	3. Notes of Love and Promise

**Notes of Love and Promise**  
**Characters/Pairing: i**mplied Hunith/Balinor, Merlin  
**Prompt #3 Love Notes**

When Merlin started school, he was a quiet child. He knew that he was different because he only had his mum and no dad like the other kids.

Every year at Valentine's Day, he would make a great big valentine for his mum because he thought since he didn't have a dad that no one else would give her one.

Even after he graduated and went on to university he would send her a Valentine card.

When she died, he found them all in a shoebox in her closet. But they weren't the only things that were in that box. Merlin found a bundle of letters and notes tied with a red ribbon. He started to read them and realized that they were from his father. The date on the last one was the year after he was born.

Then there was one last letter but not from his father. It was from the Royal Air Force. It told his mother that her husband had died serving his country.

Merlin learned so much about the man that wrote those letters that day. He learned they had both loved the same woman dearly.


	4. Slipped Away

**Slipped Away**  
**Characters/Pairing:** past Lance/Gwen, Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
**Prompt #4 "I love you and its killing me."**

Lance watched as the woman he loved walked up the aisle to another man. It was ripping her heart out to watch it but he had to make himself do it. He had to see that she was gone forever.

When the priest asked for objections, it took all he had to stay silent.

Merlin had turned from to look at him from the altar as if he was expecting him to stand up and declare his love for the bride.

He took a deep breath as he watched her walk back down the aisle with her new husband. It was done and so was he.

He only had himself to blame. He was never there for her when she needed him. She deserved a man that would worship her and he wasn't that man.

He lingered at the door as the others threw rose petals at Arthur and Guinevere Pendragon.

He slipped away and skipped the reception. He slipped away just like he always did when he could have been there for her.


	5. The Council Meeting

**The Council Meeting**  
**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Percival/Vivian, Elena, Lance, Gwaine  
**Prompt #5 Photo (Box of Chocolates)**

"Men are like a box of chocolates." Morgana said as she bit into a truffle.

"What?" Mithian asked as she looked over the selection. She picked one with red swirls.

"They all look good on the outside it's the inside that is the surprise." Morgana said as she popped the other part of the truffle in her mouth.

Gwen giggled. "Is that why you like the ones with the cherries in the middle?"

Morgana snorted. "You're one to talk. My brother didn't even know what girls were until he met you."

"He knows now." Gwen plucked a crème filled chocolate from the box.

"I think you are both mental." Vivian said. "Men are more like teddy bears. They are little fuzzy teddy bears that we have to keep giving attention too. That is my Percival to a tee."

"No that's a cat. I hate cats." Mithian said. She started to pluck the empty papers from the box. "But it is sad when you don't have one."

"Tell me about it." Elena said with a sigh. "All I have now these days is chocolate."

"What about Lance he's available?" Gwen said.

Elena shrugged. "What kind of inside does he have?"

"Selfless and humble." Morgana said. "To think, Gwen gave that up for Arthur and his pompous prat ways."

"He isn't always a prat." Gwen said. "Sometimes he is rather sweet."

Morgana raised a disbelieving eyebrow,

"I rather like the one I have." Mithian said. "Leon is strong and noble."

"He also has killer abs." Morgana laughed. "Speaking of abs have you seen Gwaine lately?"

"You don't want Gwaine." Elena said. "He's a mess. Hot but a mess."

"A hot mess?" Gwen giggled.

"Is there alcohol in these?" Mithian asked. "I feel a bit dizzy."

"Those are rum balls, dear. They have rum in them just like Gwaine." Elena said.

"No more for me then." Mithian said.

Gwen looked in the box. "It looks like no more for any of us."

"Is it empty? That's all right." Morgana asked. She pulled another box out of the fridge and sat it in the middle of the table.

Gwen pulled the card off the box and looked at it. "Merlin? Morgana, you're seeing Merlin? Arthur will kill him."

Morgana just smiled. "Arthur never has to know. No one here is going to say a word."

"I won't remember I'm a bit tipsy." Mithian said.

"At least she has a man." Elena sighed.

"He's awfully skinny and small." Vivian wrinkled her nose.

"Fine but when Arthur does find out there is going to be hell to pay." Gwen said.

Morgana laughed and pointed to the men outside playing football. "I think he already knows."

Arthur was looking in the window and making a disgusted face.


	6. Quiet Times

**Quiet Times**  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen.  
**Prompt #6 Photo** (Couple lying in bed cuddling)

"When are you going to tell me what is bothering you?" Gwen asked as they lay on the bed one afternoon.

"It's nothing. Well it is something but I feel silly about it." Arthur said.

"Just tell me. I promise not to laugh." Gwen said.

"My mother's birthday is coming and every year I feel like I should get her something even though she's dead." Arthur told her.

"Buy her some flowers." Gwen said.

"I don't know. I don't know what she liked. I don't know anything about her other than her name." Arthur said. "That always felt weird."

"Ask Gaius. He knew her." Gwen said. "I barely remember my mother. All I remember is how it felt when she loved me."

"I didn't even get that." Arthur said. "I wonder if she even saw me."

"Go see Gaius." Gwen said.

"I will. But for now I want to feel your love." Arthur said as he pulled her close to him. "Promise me that after the baby is born, we will still do this."

"I promise." Gwen said as she snuggled closer to him.

"Guinevere, don't leave me." Arthur said sadly. "I don't want to be without you."

"Medicine has come a long way from when you were born. I will be safer than your mother." Gwen said. "They have even found a treatment for the cancer that took Mum."

Arthur kissed her forehead. "Good to know."


	7. It's Still You

**It's Still You**  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Prompt #7 Photo** ("After all this time, it's still you.")

Hey! Merlin said as he looked at the brunette standing on the corner. "Morgana, is that you?"

"Merlin?" Morgana turned to look at him. "I thought you were in Dublin teaching."

"I was but I wanted to see some people and catch up. I've been thinking of you. I've been missing you, actually."

"I've thought of you too." Morgana said as she looked down.

"You're married, aren't you?" Merlin asked.

"No. I'm not. I'm not even seeing anyone. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened between us. It was my fault." Morgana looked heartbroken.

"It was both of us. We were in it together. I was about to go get some coffee. Would you like to join me?" Merlin held out his elbow for her to take. "We can talk about old times."

Morgana smiled and took his arm. She moved closer and whispered. "Merlin, after all this time, it's still you."

Merlin whispered back. "Yeah, for me too."


	8. The Town Flirt

**The Town Flirt**  
**Characters/Pairing:** Gwaine/?  
**Prompt #8 Flirt**

Gwaine had that kind of reputation that no one wanted. He flirted with everyone. It didn't matter if they were young or old, male or female. Gwaine flirted with everyone.

Most of his mates were used to his ways but sometimes it would get out of hand. They would get upset about him flirting with their girlfriends. Sometimes they would even knock him on his arse. (Arthur did that a lot.)

He met a girl he really liked one day and he stopped flirting but the problem was she was a bigger flirt than he was. Needless to say things got a little tense and Gwaine and his girl had a falling out.

With his heart in pieces he vowed to always be the biggest flirt in the room, even if that meant that he would end up on his ass.


	9. Maid Service

**Maid Service**  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Prompt #9 "I let myself in"**

Arthur came in from the football pitch all sweaty and dirty. He looked around the flat and was confused. Merlin was off at his mum's. So how did the cleaning get done?

Arthur sniffed the air and smelled the most delicious roast chicken he had ever smelled. Now he knew something was up. Merlin couldn't boil water without making it taste bad.

He headed off to the shower. He would figure it out later. He cut through the lounge and saw a familiar lavender sweater on one of the chairs.

"Guinevere, where are you?" Arthur called out.

"I'm in the kitchen, how was the match?" Gwen's voice called out.

"We lost and it was brutal. Do I have time to shower before dinner?" Arthur asked.

"You had better hurry." Gwen said.

"Oh, how did you get in here?" Arthur asked.

"I let myself in." Gwen said from the doorway of the kitchen. "Merlin gave me a key to take care of you."

"I will have to thank Merlin when he comes back." Arthur smiled. He walked into his bedroom for some clothes and tripped over a suitcase.

"Guinevere, are you staying for a while?" Arthur called out.

"I'm moving in." Gwen said. "Merlin is moving in with Morgana so I thought we should just swap. You've been wanting me to stay over more lately."

"What did you say?" Arthur was sure he misheard.

"Merlin and Morgana are moving in with each other. Now you get me all the time." Gwen smiled.

"That will be fine." Arthur nodded. Arthur knew a gift when he saw one. His loss was not a loss at all. It was only a gain.


	10. Discoveries

**Discoveries**  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Prompt #10 Photo** (And then my soul saw you and it kind of went "Oh there you are. I've been looking for you.")

He spotted her across the park. She was wearing a lavender jumper and somehow the color looked natural to her. He watched as she laughed and talked enthusiastically about whatever it was she was talking about. She was mesmerizing.

He started to walk over to her. She saw him out of the corner of her eye. He watched her turn toward him and to look at him. She was surprised then she smiled the brightest smile he had ever seen.

When he came to stand in front of her she looked up at him. "I'm Arthur."

She laughed the most wonderful laugh. "I'm Guinevere."

Arthur laughed. "I found you. I've been looking for you all my life."

Instead of being offended at the sound of a bad pick up line, Gwen laughed. "Here I am!"


	11. Fortunate in Freedom

**Fortunate in Freedom**  
**Character:** Gwaine  
**Prompt #11 Lucky in Love**

Gwaine would never consider himself lucky in love. He was a beautiful man at least that was what all the women told him. Many men has told him that too.

He had frequent dalliances but never a steady person that he could call his love. He hadn't found the right girl to fit that bill.

Gwaine just wasn't ready to settle down. It made him the butt of jokes and the loner at the party filled with committed couples. Some pitied him for being alone.

One day he would be lucky in love but until then he would just be fortunate in freedom.


	12. Reminder

**Reminder**  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Prompt #12 Photo** (I love you carved in a tree)

Gwen got down from her horse and walked a short distance into the woods to the clearing where she and Arthur used to picnic.

Arthur had been gone for two years now. He had died at Camlann. She never thought she would be a widow so young. The loneliness was getting to her. All their hopes and dreams were gone, murdered with a sword in battle.

Gwen walked up to a tree and ran her hand over the bark. It made her smile but it made her sad too.

Arthur had carved 'I love you' into the tree after they were married. He said it was so he wouldn't forget.

Now it was left to help her remember the great King she still loved.


	13. Just Like Pudding

**Just Like Pudding**  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Prompt #13 Quivering Thighs**

Gwen looked at her husband and bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"What's wrong? You look like you are about to burst." Arthur asked. He was standing naked in the bathroom about to get in the shower.

"It's just that while I was pregnant, you put on some weight too. I hear its perfectly normal but I think it's time for us both to get back in shape." Gwen said. She bit her lip again. It was just too funny.

"What are you talking about? I'm fit." Arthur protested.

"Arthur, your thighs quiver like pudding and you had to buy a new belt just last week." Gwen finally laughed.

Arthur looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe it but she was right. He sighed.

"I will try to do better." Arthur said.

"And so will i." Gwen said as she starts to leave. "After I polish off that pint of chocolate ice cream."

"Um… Guinevere, I finished it off when you were nursing the baby." Arthur winced.

She gave his arse a slap then giggled as it wobbled. "Oh yes! There it is!"

Arthur just groaned.


	14. The Right One

**The Right One**  
**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Prompt #14 Mr. Right**

Morgana had had many boyfriends and lovers. It was well known that she was a 'friendly' kind of girl. It was also the reason that most men never took her seriously when it came to romance. She was just a fling, never the girlfriend and definitely not the wife.

That was true until she met Arthur's roommate from university. The slim dark haired boy with the brilliant smile seemed to take her very seriously.

Arthur wasn't sure he liked it and told them both so. They ignored him and kept seeing each other in secret.

They continued for almost a year in secret before they were caught.

Uther found them snuggled up in the woods with a campfire going. He had been on a long walk and had seen the smoke. Uther dragged Morgana back to the house leaving Merlin to stand and watch.

Morgana was worried that Merlin would break it off after that. But he surprised her.

The next day she saw him come out of Uther's study with a smile on his face.

"Merlin?" Morgana asked tentatively.

"Your father just gave us permission to get married." Merlin told her with a broad smile.

Morgana threw herself into his arms. Finally she had found the right one. She had found her Mr. Right.


	15. Popped

**Popped**  
**Pairing:** Percival/Vivian  
**Prompt #15 Photo** (chocolate covered strawberries)

Percival looked around at the hotel room. Everything was perfect for their first night together as man and wife. There was champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. It seemed all a dream to him. He never thought he would be getting married and especially not to her.

The bathroom door opened and Vivian came out wearing very little. She smiled at him. "Happy wedding night, my teddy bear."

Percival blushed. "Happy wedding night to you, princess."

Vivian giggled. "You are much too formal all of a sudden."

"Strawberry? Or maybe some champagne?" Percival went to open the bottle.

Vivian walked over and put her hand on his. "Later. I have other things on my mind."

The cork in the champagne bottle popped out and flew across the room.

Percival turned red and Vivian giggled.

"How did you know my plan?" She picked up a strawberry and popped it in his mouth. "Now let the pleasure begin."


	16. The Hardened Heart

**The Hardened Heart**  
**Characters/Pairing:** Arthur/Mithian, Rodor  
**Prompt #16 No one breaks my heart unless I let him.**

Mithian sat straight on her horse as she rode out of Camelot. She was going home and she knew her father would not be pleased. Rodor had wanted the match more for hope that an heir would come of it than anything.

Mithian knew what it meant for her. A princess rejected by a king had no future. She would never be a queen by marriage and her father already had a healthy son to take his throne.

She might end up at a convent if her father was as angry as she thought he might be. It was just as well at least there she would feel useful.

She didn't care. She had started to have feelings for Arthur. It was cruel that now she whould have her heart broken by the one man she could love.

She wiped away a tear and pulled her veil forward. She needed to cry him out of her system and she didn't need the guards to see her do it.

She muttered to herself. "Arthur Pendragon will not break my heart. No one breaks my heart unless I let him. I will not let him."


	17. A Part of Him

**A Part of Him**  
**Characters/Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Amhar  
**Prompt #17 Photo** ("I'm waiting for the day when I will not miss you")

Merlin climbed the hill over Camelot. He had to get out of the castle. Someday it was just too much to bear and today was one of those days.

Arthur's birthday was tomorrow and Gwen had decided to let it go unobserved. It was the first time she had done that and Arthur had been gone for nearly six years.

He knew that he would find a way to observe it. He always did. He missed Arthur so much. It was like he lost him just as he was opening his eyes every morning.

Merlin wiped the tears from his face and tried to pull himself together. He had to do it for Gwen. She needed him strong and in control.

There was a tug on his jacket, Merlin turned to look into Arthur's blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin smiled.

"I saw you were sad and I wanted to make you feel better." Don't cry, Uncle Merlin." Amhar held open his arms to hug Merlin.

Merlin picked up the little boy and carried him back down to the castle.

Gwen was standing in the courtyard. She looked relieved when she saw Merlin and her son coming through the gates.

"Amhar, what did I tell you about sneaking off like that?" Gwen said firmly.

"I was with Uncle Merlin. He needed a hug." The boy said as Merlin put him down. He ran towards his mother and clung to her skirts. "Don't be mad."

"I wasn't mad I was worried." Gwen looked down at her son as he looked up at her. "How like your father you are."

Merlin smiled. There was part of Arthur still with them. It made it a little easier to bear.


	18. The Color of Blood

**The Color of Blood**  
**Characters/Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
**Prompt #18 Photo** (Pendragon Red)

Arthur fingered the scrap of course material in his hand. He knew the color and he also knew what that meant. Uther had sent the knights out to find them.

He turned to the pair just behind him. "They are looking for us."

"Maybe we should split up and meet somewhere later." Merlin said. "I could draw them away from the two of you."

"No. they would kill you." Gwen said. "We need to stick together. Right Arthur?"

Arthur nodded. "I know a place where we can hide. Follow me."

The trio walked deep into the Valley of the Fallen Kings. There was a crevice in the side of a boulder. Arthur squeezed through and held out his hand for Gwen to follow.

Merlin took one last look around before he followed them inside.

Arthur was sitting on a ledge holding Gwen close against his side.

"Merlin, you don't have to stay. They are looking for us not you." Arthur said.

"No. I will not leave you and she will need a physician soon." Merlin said. He walked over to Gwen and looked her over.

"Thank you Merlin. We owe you our lives." Gwen said.

"I need to see the burns, Gwen. They will have to be treated. I brought some things with me." Merlin said as he opened the bag at his side.

"When were you going to tell me, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Never but Gwen needed to be saved so I had no choice but to reveal my magick. I can't go back. Uther will kill me, if not for helping you get her off the stake then for my magick. I hope you understand." Merlin looked up at them both.

"I do. We do." Arthur put his hand on Gwen's swollen belly. The life growing there kicked his hand.

Gwen leaned her head on Arthur's shoulder as Merlin applied medicine to the burns on her legs.

"It will be dark soon. We can move then." Arthur said.

Arthur pulled off the red cloak he was wearing and wrapped it around Gwen. She was his wife and the mother of his child no matter if his father liked it or not.

Merlin looked at the cloak. It was Pendragon red, the color of blood.


	19. Call Her Name

**Call Her Name**  
**Pairing:** Uther/Ygraine  
**Prompt #19 I sleep with your name on my lips.**

Uther had had a rough year. His secrets had come back to haunt him. Those secrets that he thought were long since buried. He should have known better because nothing stays buried the way it should.

Morgana had learned the truth and had used it against him. He could not believe the girl he had raised could be so cruel and ruthless. He had watched her become her father's daughter overnight.

Uther knew the truth there too. He had been the one who had made the mistakes and carried the guilt for them.

He was broken and tired. He was no longer needed. His kingdom was in the hands of Arthur.

Now he just wished for death. He called to the one person who could bring him peace every night before he fell asleep/

Uther would whisper her name. "Ygraine."


	20. Conquered

**Conquered**  
**Characters/Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
**Prompt #20 "You may conquer with the sword, but you are conquered by a kiss."**

Gwen walked across the courtyard on her way home. She glanced back and looked at Arthur's window and smiled.

Arthur smiled back and even waved a little.

Merlin saw what he did and snorted in amusement.

"What is so funny, Merlin? Does preparing me for bed make you laugh?" Arthur scowled at merlin.

Merlin grinned at him. "I just think it's amusing that you are this fierce fighter trained from birth to kill but around Gwen you turn into a love sick puppy."

"I am not a puppy." Arthur protested.

"Ah but you don't deny the love sickness, do you?" Merlin laughed.

"Maybe a little love sick but it's Guinevere." Arthur glared at him.

"Arthur Pendragon, you may conquer with the sword, but you are conquered by a kiss." Merlin laughed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Arthur turned to look back out the window.

"You kissed her and now you are hers." Merlin said. "I think that is so sweet."

"Shut up Merlin!" Arthur growled.

Merlin just laughed and made a hasty exit


	21. Embracing Gwen

**Embracing Gwen**  
**Characters/Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen, Tom  
**Prompt #21 Photo** (embrace definition)

Tom loved his daughter she reminded him of his wife. she was the most cherished part of his life. He loved her more than anything and hugged her often.

Gwen had many friends. She seemed to make the easily. She always found herself in the middle of them, encircled in love and friendship

It was easy to love her she was always willing to help and take up any task gladly. Her help was always welcomed when given.

It was no wonder that when Arthur made her his queen she was not a simple consort but an equal to him on the throne. The kingdom embraced her and welcomed her as their queen.


	22. The Heart Can See All

**The Heart Can See All**  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Prompt #22 "Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye." - H. Jackson Brown, Jr.**

Arthur wondered what to do about what he had heard while he was unconscious from the Questing Beast's bite. He knew it was Guinevere speaking to him because Merlin had told him that she had been nursing him.

It was just that the words affected him. The words she had spoken were more than just faith in him as a leader. They were something more. Could they be love? Was she speaking from the heart?

Her words made him believe that he could be better do better when he was king. She was the only one who saw it.

Was that because she loved him? He knew he had more than a passing affection for her. He knew he was starting to fall for her.

Maybe her heart saw in him what others don't because he saw in her a queen worthy of Camelot's throne.


	23. I Guess That's Love

**I Guess That's Love**  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
**Prompt #23 Song Prompt** (Can't Pretend by Tom Odell)

"What happened?" Gwen asked as she walked into the A&E.

"It's nothing." Arthur said in a raspy voice.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Gwen looked at the gash on his head and the bandage over his ribs. "How did you get like this?"

"They crashed the car." Morgana said from the doorway. "Merlin said there was ice or something. I'm not happy with either of them. They shouldn't have been driving that fast."

"We were late." Arthur said.

"What was so important that you had to nearly kill yourself to get to?" Gwen asked.

"You and Morgana. I never should have let Merlin drive." Arthur said.

Morgana shot her brother a glare. "Merlin can barely steer and you let him drive on ice? He didn't tell me that."

"Where is Merlin?" Gwen asked. She hoped his injuries weren't too sever.

"The doctor is setting his broken arm." Morgana said. "He didn't want me to watch."

"Seriously Arthur, what if I had lost you or Morgana had lost Merlin? Do you know how much that would have broken us? My heart depends on you. Do you not understand that?

Arthur sighed. "I'm sorry. We went thinking. I guess that's love. It makes us fools."

"Speaking of fools, I see the doctor leaving Merlin so I'm going back and giving him a piece of my mind." Morgana said hotly. "Then I will give him a kiss and hug him."

Gwen smiled as Morgana left. "That's love all right."

"Do I get a kiss?" Arthur asked with a big grin on his face.

"Not even a hug." Gwen put her hands on her hips and tilted her head at him.

Arthur pouted.


	24. Forever Is Gone

**Forever Is Gone**  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Prompt #24 Forever**

They thought they had forever but forever is the one thing that never lasts. It seemed like they had spent more years waiting to be together than they had actually together.

Gwen sat on the throne he had given her holding his wedding ring and the royal seal. It was all she had left of the life they had planned. It was all she had left of Arthur.

He had been gone for a year and the wound in her heart was just as fresh as if he had died yesterday. It was gaping and bleeding just like the wound Merlin said took Arthur from her. It seemed appropriate that their wounds matched.

She knew she had to move on but she wasn't sure where to because their forever was gone. There was only today.


End file.
